The present invention generally relates to machine language translations of text, and more specifically, to real-time translation evaluation services for integrated development environments.
Computer-based globalization features are an important part of processing national data. Machine translation services have been used in online translation services on server-side implementations to off-load computational tasks from client devices. Many machine translation services are static and rules-based, thus often requiring machine translation requestor to provide a translation domain and rule set to maintain a minimum accuracy and correctness for translations.